Smart Building technologies are typically employed in an effort to monitor and control elements of a building. In such systems, the various building subsystems are integrated into a network infrastructure with a common user interface. The integrated subsystems typical include mechanical and electrical equipment such as Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning (HVAC), lighting, power, fire, communications, and security systems
While the Smart Building interface allows a user to manage HVAC and lighting, the functions are controlled by manually entering set points. While different zones can have differing set points and differing target temperatures and lighting levels, the zones typically have a morning set point and an evening set point. After the morning set point, the thermostats and lighting controllers are set in anticipation of zone occupancy. Likewise, after the evening set point, the thermostats and lighting controller are set in anticipation of the zone being unoccupied. The settings are usually dictated by building management to reflect standard work hours.
While weekdays, weekends, and holidays are recognized and programmed differently, workers who come in early or stay late may be uncomfortable. Likewise, zones that are vacant during a particular workday will be treated and being occupied, wasting energy. Special action must be taken by building management to accommodate special occupancy requests, such as working on weekends or unusual hours. To avoid this problem, set points are often left fully closed (occupied setting) around the clock, which is a substantial waste of energy.